Obirin- life with Obito
by Rindol
Summary: just some obitoxRin, If life were normal at the village but this is just mostly Romance. If you don't like it then don't read it. I'll try to upload frequently but saaa who knows. Heads up it will get dirty.
1. Chapter 1 Rins insecurity

The moon was out and Rin was waiting for Obito to awaken from his slumber.

"Oh Obito" she pouted as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful asleep.

Just a few hours ago, Obito was awake, cuddling and holding her as much as he could. He practically had Rin close by at every moment.

Rin paced around the room, bored and refusing to go to sleep. She gave a heavy sigh. She wanted to wake Obito up so bad but she understood that Obito needed to rest. Rin sat on the edge of Obitos bed swinging her legs.

-What am I doing?- she wondered –It's not like I am always going to have Obito by my side-

She got up and exited Obitos room, feeling very disappointed. When she arrived to her room, she took off her slippers and sat on her bed, hugging her orange dinosaur plushie. She pouted and hugged her plushie tightly.

-Oh Obito you're such a moron!- she fumed as she remembered their earlier argument. She was upset over Obito never being clear and she felt insecure about what she really meant to Obito. Rin laid on her bed staring at the wall. It felt very unusual for her to not have Obito close by. She sat up on her bed worried.

-Maybe he went to sleep early because he doesn't like me and doesn't want to deal with me!-

A wave of guilt rushed through Rin, after all she tended to start most of the fights even though Obito was usually sweet and understanding.

-He never says anything about how he really feels and never gets angry- thought Rin as her index finger touched a mark on her neck made earlier by Obito.

She blushed at the thought of Obito when he marked her.

-He claimed me as his woman but he never says anything at all to me- Rin laid back down, tossing and turning in her bed worried. Rin then watched a few videos to try and distract herself. By the time she finished it was 4 in the morning.

-Forget it- she thought

She hugged the dino plushie tightly and got under the covers. It was late and Rin felt a bit afraid. Rin had a habit of frequently watching ghost videos or reading ghost stories. After all like Gai said nothing cools you in the summer like those chills from ghost stories.

-I wonder if Obito will miss me when he wakes…will he need me?- She smiled sadly and decided that it was time to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Rin

**o.o (stares amazed) I can't believe people are reading what Im writing. Kyaaaaa so cool. I don't own any of the naruto material. Umm so yeah. Since I noticed I actually have people following and favoriting this story ill try to upload frequently.**

Morning arrived and Rin found Obito laid in bed with her. She had locked her room door but a lock was something that could never keep the Great Obito away. There he was, in her bed hugging her tight. She placed her hand on his cheek lovingly.

-Tee hee Obito you're so silly. - She smiled. It hadn't occurred to her that he might get up during the night and sneak into her bed. She glanced at the window, the sunshine was slipping in. She then caught a glance of herself in the mirror and noticed another mark on her neck. She pouted blushing. She slowly slipped away from his grasp and got up.

-I think I'm gonna go shower- she wandered lazily from her room to the bathroom. She locked the door and started taking off her clothes. She leaned over to turn on the water. She put her hand to feel the waters temperature. Once she finished undressing, she got in the tub.

"Mmmmm" The warm water felt so good.

Obito blinked, awake now. He slowly sat up, noticing that his arms were empty.

"Rin?" he called out. He got up and started searching around.

Meanwhile in the bath, Rin was finishing up her bath as she quietly sang.

Obito already checked his room, the living room, and a few other rooms.

-Tch where is she- he wondered – She can't have left the house! Today I have a surprise for her.-

Obito scratched the back of his head worried. –I'm such a moron. I fell asleep before her.- He banged his head against the wall over and over. –Idiot. Idiot- Then all of a sudden he stopped when he heard Rin's voice. –Rin!- he started running toward the bathroom. –She never sings during the day, only if she's showering.-

He attempted to open the door. Ca chk ca chk He tugged on it frustrated.

-It's locked!- he thought frustrated –Well a lock isn't gonna keep me away from my Rin!-

Rin turned alarmed at the sound.

"?!"…she cautiously reached for a towel "O-obito?"

Obito finally ruined the lock and opened the door. He stared lovingly at Rin, proud that he finally found her. Rin blushed.

"Obito," she said as she grabbed the towel and covered herself embarrassed. "As you can see Obito I'm showering. I'm just finishing up so can you please wait outside?"

Obito stared stunned. He turned red and had a nosebleed from all of the pervy thoughts running into his head. The way the water showed of her neck and thighs. He felt proud that his two marks shone on her.

-maybe I'll leave a mark on her thigh next time- he made a mental note. He then shook his head, trying to shake off the pervy thoughts as he ran to hug her. He hugged her tight. She just felt so nice in his arms.

"Rin." He whispered near her ear

"W-what? " she answered

"I found you." He said as he bit her ear

"Obito, you're getting wet." She pouted, flushed at the close contact under these circumstances.

"Not now Rin." He said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I have a surprise for you." He finished his sentence with a deep passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Marriage Obito?

"Rin" he said as he kneeled on one leg and produced a small box out of his pocket.

"Rin, will you marry me and become Mrs. Uchiha?" Obito asked nervously but determined.

Rin blinked astounded. She felt dumbfounded.

-M-marriage?! Marriage is a huge step! Obito do you even know what you're getting into? Have you even thought it through—Rin let out a huge sigh. Knowing him, he probably hadn't. She however felt very flattered. She glanced at the ring and Obitos expression. The ring was a simple gold, no diamonds or any fancy carvings; not that Rin minded, she wasn't into much jewelry. Obitos expression was determined but you could see how nervous he was.

"My love-" Rin started ….-how should I tell him no? I really want to take it!- Rin sighed again.

"I'm very flattered Obito-" you could see how Obito felt a bit proud at making Rin feel flattered.

"but-" she saw his face falter.

"but what?" he asked, his voice turning cold.

"but I refuse. I feel there is nothing wrong with being as we are now. You don't have to marry me."

Obito put the box down ,said nothing and walked out of the restroom.

Rin felt so bad but it was true. She didn't feel that they had to be married. She dried herself and dressed in her clothes. Once she finished, she went out to the living room. There sat Obito doing nothing but closing his eyes.

"O-obito?"

"What?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Rin winced. She's never made Obito angry. It was rare to see Obito giving up, especially when it came to Rin.

"C-come on cheer up." Rin tried to smiled as she patted his back. "Being rejected isn't the end of the world."

Obito caught her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"W-what?" Rin stuttered

"Why won't you marry me Rin?" he said as he licked her neck. Rin closed her eyes, feeling his touch. The way he was savoring her.

"B-because!" was all she could think of

"Because what?" he gently bit her neck

"Because because!" was all she managed again

-Great Rin- she thought to herself –even Obito isn't going to believe that kind of reasoning-

"Because what Rin? Tell me." His hands slowly creeped up her shirt.

Rin blushed. "Why does it matter Obito? What's so different from being married and how we are now?"

Obito thought it for awhile as his hands crept up and felt Rins breasts. Rin tried to stay concentrated.

"The feeling." He confidently said as he nibbled her ear still feeling her up.

Rin stared at him. Was it a well thought out answer or did he seriously mean it?

-Does that mean he just wants me to belong to him? Or what does he mean?-


	4. Chapter 4 be mine

**WARNING! There is a bit of dirtiness. (holding napkin up to nose) I'm sorry I can't write very dirty lines but that's as much as dirty as I could write. Without dying of a nosebleed like Sanji. -/- I'm sorry but shout outs to my friends**

**raquchan if ur here, leave now nd don't read. **

**Obito, shut up (looks away embarrassed) **

**And for the rest of ya well umm (scratches back of head nervously) golly I just wanted to write about obito so umm yeah have fun reading.**

Obito then took off her shirt.

"O-obito? What do you think you're doing?"

"Just getting closer to you." He coolly replied as he took off her bra.

"B-but Obito-"

"You're right." He got up and carried her bride style to his room. He gently laid her onto the bed and got on top of her, careful not to hurt her.

"We should do it in the bed, not the couch." He said

He leaned over and gently kissed her neck over and over, marking her once again.

"Be mine." He sweetly whispered by her ear. His voice sounding so alluring and seductive.

He then put his head in the middle of her breasts and felt one with his hand as he nibbled the other, leaving another mark.

"O-obito isn't that enough marks?" Rin was blushing but not completely protesting. She liked the feeling of belonging to someone but Obito was leaving too many marks on her. Obito then took off his shirt, revealing his abs and a few scars.

"Mmmm" was all Obito said, he took off all of Rins clothes, save for her panties which he took great care to slip them off her with his mouth because he knew it aroused her. He tauntingly licked her legs, from her ankle to her thigh, very close to her womanhood. He then marked her there. Rin was red and so aroused. She felt it was almost as if Obito was taunting her, to punish her and it was oh so sexy.

Obito gently pushed open her legs, leaving Rin to feel so vulnerable and oh so aroused. Obito then slowly let his tongue enter her. Rin gave a shiver of pleasure. He then let his tongue enter her more and more, exploring her and licking her up. Rin clenched her fist, grabbing the bed sheets, moaning slightly. Obito kept exploring her with his tongue as his hands felt up Rins breasts. His thumbs rubbing and stroking her. When he was finally done tasting her, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers.

"Rin," he said as he spread her legs even farther, leaving her wide open. He then slowly began to fill into her. Rin moaning and panting at the action. "I love you." He said. He grinded against her as she let out gasps of pleasure. "Be mine, be only mine."

Rin was happy, she was happy that Obito wanted her.

Obito kept grinding against her. "I'll make you happy" he groaned with pleasure. "I'll be loyal."

Rin kept panting from the pleasure but she wanted to cry. She felt so happy that Obito wanted her and thought so well of her, but she couldn't accept it. She merely moaned loudly, not answering.

Obito then did her until Rin was exhausted. Once they were finished, he held Rin close and nibbled her ear. "Don't be so pessimistic. Just marry me and I'll make you happy." Rin let a tear escape her and she fell asleep tired but feeling well loved.


	5. Chapter 5 Wake up!

Rin woke early. The sun was just rising and the birds chirping. She stretched and yawned careful not to wake obito. She blinked repeatedly looking at Obito.

-He looks so peaceful and content- Rin smiled as she put her hand on his cheek. She then glanced at the calendar.

-!- Rin sneaked away from Obito and hastily took a quick shower. Once she was done she proceeded to wake Obito. She pouted.

-He looks so peaceful I don't want to wake him.- she sighed and gently pushed him.

"O-obito kun?" Obito stirred but otherwise made no movements

"Obito kun." She gently whispered in his ear. Obito didn't move.

Rin knew she had to wake him up, after all today they were going to meet up with Kakashi.

-Well if I'ma do this- she sighed –I might as well wake him with style-

She grabbed the mattress and started pushing it upward causing it to flip over.

"WAKE UP OBITO UCHIHA!"

Obito fell to the floor, startled. "W-wha?!"

"Obito today we are meeting up with Kakashi so hurry up and get ready! We can't be late!"

Obito then pouted. "I was awake, I was just waiting for a morning kiss."

Rin blushed. "J-just hurry up and shower!"

Obito stood up and grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the shower. "Ok let's go."

"!? Obito what are you doing?"

Obito stared at her surprised "Aren't you gonna shower with me?"

"No! I've already showered!" she protested.

Obito picked her up, carrying her bridal style and carried her to the shower. He then stripped her.

"Oh well. Then you can shower with me again. I'll clean every inch of you." He said seductively.

"There's no time to fool around Obito!" Rin was starting to lose her edge as Obito began taking off her clothes. "Obito be serious!" Obito sighed and finally gave up. He then obediently took a quick shower.

Once they were down they proceeded to meet up with Kakashi at Ichirakus Ramen place. As they were walking Obito asked "So Rin what does Kakashi want?"

"I told you already. He just wants us to meet his new students."

"New students? Why would we want to meet them?"

-Really Kakashi? You interrupted my time with Rin because you want us to meet your new students.- Obito thought annoyed

Rin tried to smile. "Well these must be some interesting students."

She then looked away. Once they finally got there they didn't see Kakashi.

Rin glanced at the watch; they weren't that late. She sighed.

"Obito lets order something to eat meanwhile. Seems Kakashi is late again."

Obito growled slightly.

-Kakashi! I'm not sharing Rin with anyone- He then ordered ramen and sat Rin on his lap.

Rin blushed. "Obito!" she hissed "Nu pda!"

Pda meant Public display of affection and Rin felt very shy about such matters.

"OH HEY OBITO!" a loud voice called out

Obito turned around startled and dreading the worst.

-God no- don't tell me it's-

Rin quickly moved out of Obitos lap with her ninja reflexes as Obito received a hard pat in the back. Sure enough there posing with a grin was Gai.

Rin smiled "Oh hey Gai. Fancy meeting you here." Obito rubbed his back with his hand. "Well your quite happy today."

Gai grinned at the both of them. "Today I got the greatest students ever! I'm heading out to go train with them now."

Rin blinked surprised. "That sounds great."

Obito muttered "You should hurry."

Gai glanced at the clock. "You're right! Youth waits for no one" He gave one last grin and dashed off.

Obito sat back on the chair with Rin in his lap. The ramen they ordered had arrived so he fed Rin. Rin blushed and muttered "Obito I can eat on my own."

"Sakura san will you go on a date with me?"

Rin turned to glance. There was a blond haired boy asking out a pink haired girl.

"I promise I'll love you forever!" he claimed

The girl wacked him in the head.

"Naruto shut up." She hissed "You're making a scene." In their table there was them two and a black haired boy. The pink haired girl turned and gave the black haired boy a look of pure love. "Ne right sasuke?"

The boy just turned away looking annoyed. "Once a loser always a loser." He muttered

The blond haired boy angrily banged his hand against the table. "Shut up Sasuke! You watch I will be hokage! Believe it!"

The word hokage then attracted Obitos attention and Rin felt that voice was familiar. Rin got up and peered at the boy questioningly. "N-naru chan?"

Naruto stared at Rin. "Who are you?"

Rin recognized him and hugged him tightly. "It really is you Naru chan!"

She turned to look at Obito excitedly. "Look Obito it's little Naru chan! Remember him?"

"W-Wait! Just what do you think you're doing?! Who do you think you are!?" Naruto was struggling to get away from Rins grasp. Rin let go surprised.

"You don't remember me?"


	6. Chapter 6 Naru chan

…**..(stares at reader)…hi (waves) how are ya?... wonderful weather we are having…well I'll see ya around**

"Lady who are you?!" he said as he aggressively pushed Rin away. Obito pulled Rin towards his chest to shield her and flicked Narutos forehead hard with his finger.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped as he covered his forehead with his hands. Obito held Rin tightly.

"Look here you snot nosed brat." Obito snarled, lowering his head to Narutos level.

Sakura quickly got up and she wacked Narutos head. "Stupid Naruto! Don't be so rude! Look at what you've gotten into!" She turned and smiled nervously at Obito "I'm sorry, ignore this idiot. He doesn't even remember what he did five minutes ago-" she laughed nervously

Naruto protested "I do too! Mmmpfh!" Sakura covered his mouth with her hand and hissed at him. "Shut up Naruto!"

Rin peered at Naruto and then glanced at Obito "He is as energetic as always." She smiled.

"Lady who are you-" Sakura punched Naruto. "Umm excuse us for asking but who are you?" She asked nervously.

"Oh?! Me?" Rin pointed at herself. She smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I'm Rin No-"

Obito coughed "Uchiha"

Rin blushed "Nohara" she finished

Sasukes attention was attracted by the word Uchiha. He stared at Obito interested.

Sakura glanced at Obito. "So you're an Uchiha?"

Obito nodded. He watched as Rin was gently petting Narutos cheek, in the place where Sakura punched him. She sighed and rubbed some ointment on him "I suppose you're not a ladies man shame you're still as cute as ever." She hugged him. "There feel better?" she asked

Obito was clearly glaring at Naruto. Naruto felt the glare and stared back at Obito. "What? Why you glaring at me? You're as annoying as Sasuke." Obito pulled Rin back into his arms. He nibbled on her ear as he said "Yes, that is Naruto. The one you used to babysit a lot."

**:3 you'll like the next chapter, its babysitting memories. Lol very cute. Obito is very cute when jealous. Naru chan is adorable yup 3 I'll post it probably tomorrow then again I promised to upload another story so either ….meeeeh yeah I'll hav it up tomorrow at 12 or something.**


	7. Chapter 7 Flashback

************* IT IS OBITOS FLASHBACK *******

**BTW I saw the review that said shame it was short nd (grabs tissue nd blows nose teary eyed) that's so nice. Im honored! And so I decided to post another chapter because of that (shakes head) yes I am a sucker for nice words lol (throws tissue in trashcan) nah im in a great mood so (holds up fist to sky and cheers) LETS DO THIS! (starts typing)**

One day Rin came into their house (Obito and Rins house) like any other day. Obito knew it was her because she was so loud and cheerful.

"Obito kun!" she called out "We are going to be babysitting Naru chan for a few days while his parents are on a mission." Obito was heading towards her but he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

-Babysitting? As in he is going to live here with us for a few days?!- he pondered

And then sure enough here came Rin carrying a one year old Naruto and many other things that looked like baby supplies.

She smiled nervously, because she hadn't asked Obito his opinion on this first. "I'm sorry Obito kun but can you help me with the things?"

Obito took most of the bags and he watched Rin put the child down so he could explore his new temporary home. The little boy toddled around excited, while Rin smiled and turned to talk to Obito. Obito put the things down and pinned Rin against the wall.

"Rin." He kissed her neck "If you wanted children you could have just told me. We can get busy for some now."

Rin blushed and headbutt him. "I-I-ii! I don't want any!" she stuttered "It's just sensei asked and one thing led to another so I volunteered to take care of naru chan."

"Naru chan?!" Obito asked "You even gave it a cute nickname?! You're gonna get attached to him!" –and care only for him and forget me- he thought

"Obito! We are his godparents" she protested "Be reasonable!"

From then on Rin slept, bathed, read, cooked, ate and colored with Naruto all the time. She did everything with Naruto, taking care of him. Obito did get jealous when he caught sight of Naruto sleeping, using Rins breasts as a pillow or any part of Rin, or them showering together when was Obito who should have been showering with Rin. Obito sometimes even volunteered to shower Naruto so that Naruto wouldn't get to shower with Rin. He was very jealous of Naruto in those days, since he couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as Rin cuddled and cared for the child.


	8. Chapter 8 Kakashis Appearance

**-back to present situation-….I apologize but it seems some educational sleepover at the university im attending is gonna stop me from posting for the next four days. I'll sneak a story whenever I can. About the shortness (scratches back of head embarrassed) well umm ah ha ha I know I know but im more of a writing on paper person than typing on computer person. You can thank my friend who insisted I post my stories. (looks away) and look at me now three stories that must be updated and awake in the morning (laughs) well lets do this. Kanpai.**

-back to present situation-….

Obito turned and glared at Naruto. Now that Naruto was much older, Obito could protest since Naruto wasn't a helpless baby anymore. Naruto was staring at Obito in confusion.

-Who does this guy think he is?- Naruto wondered – Who is the lady? Seems kinda familiar but- Naruto put both hands on his head –No!- he shook his head –I can't remember anything. I don't remember any babysitter. Gah I just have a bad memory.-

Meanwhile, Obito ignored Naruto and resumed to ordering ramen. After all Naruto just seemed like an obstacle to him for Rins affection. Obito sat Rin in his lap and when his order of ramen came, he fed Rin from his chopsticks. Rin blushed but meekly ate what he offered her. Naruto stared at Obito and Rin in disbelief, trying to recognize them. Sakura was unsure what to do and Sasuke was just watching, slightly interested.

Obito noticed Narutos stare and as he sneered at Naruto he put his arms around Rin. "Mine" he said smugly, looking at Naruto. Obito felt very proud of the fact that right now Rin was only his.

Rin was clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed

"Well umm Naru chan where is Kakashi?" She assumed Kakashi was their sensei since Kakashi had described his team.

Naruto angrily clenched his fist. He felt confused as to how Rin knew that Kakashi was their sensei but he felt irritated that nothing seemed to make sense.

"Why do you car—" he started to say

In a blink of an eye Obito had leaned over far enough to flick Narutos forehead as hard as he could, it sent Naruto flying across the restaurant and slamming against the wall. Rin looked at Obito. He seemed irritated. Naruto got up, stretching . "Was that really necessary?"

She sighed –guess he still hates Kakashi or any other thing that seems like a threat to me or his affection-

Obito stood up and let Rin sit on the chair. "This woman" he said as he pointed at Rin

Rin felt slightly annoyed at the fact that she was being classified by gender.

"This woman Obito?" Rin echoed with a cold tone.

Obito froze. –Crud Crud Crud! She's annoyed- he paniced

Rin noticed he was worried and smiled coldly. "No no go on Obito, tell me more about 'this woman'."

"umm uhh " he smiled nervously at Rin and scratched the back of his head embarrassed . If his answer was wrong there would be hell to pay. He began to laugh nervously and decided to dodge the question.

"Well she is your godmother Naruto."

"Fairy?" Naruto repeated, speaking the first word that came to his mind. Sakura stared at Obito with her mouth open, surprised at how stupid that answer sounded. Sasuke was caught off guard at the stupid answer.

Rin however stood up and smiled. " yes" she nodded happily "You used to call me fairy or Rin tan. Remember Naru chan?"

Then all of a sudden something click inside of Narutos mind. All of the memories of time he spent with Rin came back.

"Rin tan!" he exclaimed as he ran to hug her. He was so happy; after all she was like his second mother.

Obito by now had grabbed Rin and held her in his arms. "Obito." Rin pouted

Naruto glared at Obito. "Now I get why you were glaring at me so much! You never did like sharing her. "

Naruto tried to reach for Rin but Obito blocked Narutos hands, refusing to let him touch Rin.

Naruto kept trying and trying till finally Obito flicked his forehead once again and sent him flying across the room, slamming onto the wall. Naruto groaned as he got up.

'I won't lose." He said determined

*clap, clap*

Everyone turned to see where the claps where coming from. There on the door way was Kakashi standing and clapping, looking as cool as ever. Kakashi coolly glanced at Obito

"Still hurting people huh Obito?"


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy

**Authors note:…..sorry I haven't been writing. Meow Meow Meow Meow so I read some of the reviews….(looks away and smiles) yes I do enjoy reading reviews. It makes me very happy to read it but anyways I heard from a review that most Obirin fanfics r sad. Well I don't think this story is very sad but not quite happy either. (crosses arms nd pouts) since im a pessimistic person but anyways this story is a sort of communal what if theory. I wrote this fanfic for that ….guy. (looks away) not saiyan who but he knows who he is….if you have any questions or want more chapters feel free to ask. If you don't ask T_T I don't feel motivated to post XD. Well anyways have fun.**

Obito merely glared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi you're finally here." He said

Rin smiled nervously, aware at the awkward situation they were caught in. After all Obito had just been arguing with Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi also glaring "You're late again sensei!" he snarled at him as Kakashi calmly ordered his ramen.

Kakashi gave a far way glance as he took out his make out paradise book. He seemed lost in thought.

"I was so close to discovering the meaning of life, but then I remembered you guys so," He sighed "I never found out the meaning of life and I was so close." He then started reading. His expression serious as he read through the book.

Obito rolled his eyes and held Rin tightly. "So what did you ask us to come here for?" he asked

Rin glanced at Obito

-He seems even more tense.- she observed. She felt his grip on her tighten slightly.

"Rin-tan, Rin-tan" she heard Naruto whisper

She stared at Naruto, there he was whispering. He was trying to get her attention without alarming Obito or Kakashi.

-HOW CUTE!- Rin couldn't resist any more so she ran and hugged him.

"!?" Obito surprised at Rins movement, let go. In a flash Rin was hugging Naruto and coddling him in anyway possible. "So cute!" she exclaimed "Look obito!" she smiled "Naruto called for my attention." She lovingly hugged Naruto. Rin found Naruto to be very adorable.

Obito felt himself burn with jealousy but couldn't help but smile as Rin smiled proudly hugging Naruto. She seemed very happy.

"Yes that's nice my love." He said

Kakashi tapped Rins shoulder. "Please don't strangle my student, Rin but you can strangle me anytime" he said as he winked at her. Rin blushed slightly and let go. Obito wrapped his arms around Rins neck as he leaned on her from behind. He was casually claiming her.

"So what do you need us for?" he asked Kakashi as he shot a glare at Naruto.

Naruto took a step back.

-He is warning me- Naruto shuddered

Kakashi ate his ramen with ninja speed, so nobody saw under Kakashis mask.

"Ahhh" he said, satisfied with his meal. "Well" he kept on reading "I need you guys to help me with my students." Kakashi beckoned toward his students. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto got up and stood up.

Kakashi sat up and cast a glance at all of them. "Tomorrow we meet up at noon, and we will all make up Team 7. Rin and Obito will help this team become stronger."

"Wait." Obito said as he stopped Kakashi. "Why should we help you? It's your job." He sounded harsh and sort of menacing.

"Obito." Rin said as she glanced at Obito. "We are a team and we help each other."

-…..- Obito stared at Rin, he never seemed able to argue with you. "Fine." He said as he licked her ear. "but only as a favor to you my love."

Rin smiled and nodded. Kakashi smirked. "Well I'm gonna get going." He started walking out. "I knew you'd agree Obito if Rin was included. Well see you." He waved and left.

There was a quite pause. Sasuke got up, glared at Obito and left. Sakura smiled nervously as she watched Sasuke go. "W-well I'll get going."

Naruto reached for Sakura "No wait! Sakura san I thought we were going on a date! I can at least walk you home." Rin watched.

-Look at little Naruto. Now old enough to be hitting on girls.-

She turned and buried her face in Obitos chest. She felt kinda sad that he wasn't the little toddler she used to know. Obito hugged her, glad that she was back in his arms. She hugged him back and cried "They grow up so fast."

Obito nodded "Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10 Obitos naughty card

**I read the review (grins). Nice to know I can make peoples days XD lol anyways today you'll reallee like this. I have written more than usual and ill give you some background info on the story. Most of what I have been writing, I wrote during stats class XD. All the dirty parts and etc. XD so yeah I wrote this during class and whenever the teacher passed by I would hide the story. (laughs amused) god I didn't like that teacher. Whenever it came to writing the dirty parts I blushed during class or put my head down thinking –omg im writing porn in class! What have I come to!- well anyways enjoy the story and reviews help me know if people are ready for the next chapter. So review or post something that lets me know you are ready for the next chapter. O.O this is probably the only big chapter ill write. Have fun**

"Rin lets go home." Obito tugged Rins hand gently.

Rin glanced at Obito. "Umm …kay" she meekly nodded. She noticed that Obito seemed very happy that they were finally going home.

"Wait just a sec!" Naruto stood in the path of Obito and Rin. His arms were wide open and he had a determined attitude.

"I deserve to spend some time with Rin-tan! We need to catch up on memories." he glared at Obito

-It isn't fair that Obito-san has been keeping her to himself all these years.- Naruto thought

-This brat is gonna be trouble. I have to get Rin back home asap or she is gonna want to stay with this brat.- Obito glared back at Naruto and wondered what he should do to convince Rin to go home with him.

Rin smiled. –Awww Naru-chan of course we should.- she thought happily-I would love to spend some time with him.-

Obito smirked. He had a plan, something only he could do. It would convince Rin to go home with him. He covered Rin with his cloak and held her close.

"? umm" Rin was used to being covered by Obitos cloak. He did it to keep her warm or ….

Rin blushed. –He isn't going to…- Rin turned tense. –He would.- she thought alarmed.

"Excuse me you brat but I am going to go make love to my wife. Rin and I need time alone because we love each other. " Said Obito with a straight serious face. He wasn't blushing or seemed in anyway embarrassed.

"!" Rin turned red. She was amazed he could say such things with a straight face. -Gah! He would! He would say something like that! And he did!- She buried her face blushing in Obitos face, hoping that most people wouldn't see her blushing. –In public!-

Meanwhile Obitos hands had sneaked under Rins shirt and bra. He started massaging her breasts.

"Ahh" Rin moaned quietly. She glared at Obito. "O-obito not here!"

Naruto stared confused; he couldn't see what Obito was doing to Rin. Obito slipped his hand into her panties and felt around. Rin started to feel weak with pleasure and held onto Obito for the strength to stand. Rin started to blush even more and pant slightly in an erotic way. Obito stared at Rin.

"What's wrong my love?" Obito traced her bottom lip with his finger. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Rin couldn't help but respond to Obitos kiss and kiss him back deeply.

"O-obito!" she gasped seductively and tried to glare at him. Obito stared at Rins expression, it was so sexual and erotic that he couldn't help but blush and feel his manhood harden. He hugged her, hiding her face expression in his chest.

"We gotta go." –Rins only mine and I'm not sharing this side of her to anyone.-

Obito picked up Rin, bridal style and ran off with him. Naruto just stood there unsure of what just happened.

A girl who had been eating there fangirled over what just happened. "Wow!" she exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. "So that's the passion of an Uchiha!" Her friends giggles.

"Oi Naruto." Called Ichikaru the ramen guy.

"What?" responded Naruto still confused.

"I assume you're gonna pay for all of them right?"

Naruto stood dumbfounded. He put his hands on his head and panicked.

-Nobody paid for their ramen so now I have to pay!- he panicked.

xXx

Meanwhile at home Obito laid Rin on the bed. Rin blushed; Obito really knew how to arouse her. Obito slowly stripped her. Rin unhooked her bra while Obito slowly took her panties off with his mouth, licking her thigh. "Rin." He said as he licked her teasing her slightly.

"Rin." He put his hand on her breasts and massaged them gently but firmly. He then gently opened her legs and stuck his tongue in her. Rin moaned loudly, surprised. He tongued her then gently and ever so passionately.

"Mmm." He purred.

He put his hand on her hips. Rin couldn't help but move from the wave of pleasure that filled her. Obito noticed and noted that her hips were her weak spot. Obito then started sucking on her clit.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rin moaned.

-I can't take it anymore.- Obito thought since Rins moans always made his manhood firm. He took off his pants and gently thrust it in her. Rin let out another loud surprised moan. He kept thrusting it in her.

In, out. In, out. In, out.

Rin wrapped her legs around Obitos waist and grabbed the sheets with her clenched fists. She was panting seductively, moaning, pleased at every thrust Obito gave her.

"O-obito." She panted.

"Rin." He said rewarding her with a passionate kiss. His hands were still feeling away at her breasts.

"Rin you're only mine." He said as he kissed her.

"Mine, Mine." He then sucked on her breast, biting it gently.

He stared at her erotic expression. He was happy that only he could see this side of her.

"Rin." He gently stuck a finger in her.

"So wet." He admired as he licked his finger. Rin blushed, still trying to catch her breath. He opened her legs wider and thrust two fingers in her. Rin moaned and shivered with pleasure. Obito meanwhile kept fingering her more and more watching her seductive pants and erotic expression. He kissed her neck and whispered "You're so sexy."

He finally took out his fingers but kept rubbing her there. Rin finally caught her breath and weakly sat up.

Obito gently pulled her toward him and laid her head to rest on her chest as he embraced her. He then kissed her neck passionately as he left a mark on her. Rin by now had fallen asleep on him, exhausted. He held her gently. "My love." He whispered. He quietly stared at her, she seemed so relaxed and at peace. She seemed comfortable and happy in Obitos arms. She cuddled close. Obito then fell asleep holding Rin.


	11. Chapter 10-5 Rins night adventure

**I love reviews XD. This is just a small side story. So some background….Rin and Obito enjoy watching scary movies. Rin enjoys going out during full moon and hates meeting strangers without obito. You know the saiyan, stranger danger XD. Surprisingly this short side story is long too but it is necessary to know about Sasuke-rins relationship. Nuuuu they rnt gonna end together and btw I read some obirins that were reallee good and am tempted to write one about if obito and rin met and dormed in college XD. Very tempted. I hav like 6 other stories going on, some on fanfiction and some on fiction press so I might not always update often here. Ill try twice a week but expect it at least once a week. Lol ima try. But anyways here you go.**

Rin woke up during midnight. She never was able to sleep fully through the night. She glanced at Obito; He was peacefully sleeping, like a baby so innocent. She blushed as she realized that she didn't have any clothes on and Obitos arm was wrapped casually around her waist; He also had the other hand cupped around her breast.

Rin stared at him. -How could he be touching me that way and seem so calm?- she wondered, she blushed and quietly escaped from Obitos grasp. Rin shivered, it was cold outside of the bed. There was no Obito body warmth or blankets. She reached for her clothes and began dressing. They were so warm. From the window shone the full moon light, lighting the room naturally.

-It's so pretty and fresh out there.- Rin admired as she looked out the window. She placed her hand against the cold window. –I have to go out there.- she glanced back at Obito, he was still sleeping soundly so she could probably sneak off for awhile. She put on Obitos cloak and grabbed her orange charmander plushie and stepped out of the house.

-It's so fresh and nice out here.- Rin thought as she sat on a hill. She took a deep breath, the air was so fresh. There was a few trees around but not many it was mostly open space. The sky was dark but filled with the light of the moon and stars. She placed charmander on her lap, hugging him and stared at the moon.

-It's so pretty.- she thought as she admired the moon. The way it shined in the darkness. Rin extended her hand to try and reach for the moon. –I want…..- a tear escaped her eye. Rin laid on the grass. She put her hands over her eyes as she cried. Her thoughts drifted to Obito, the marriage he proposed her, the way he loved her and what he meant to her.

-Obito I'd like to marry you but….- she sat up sighing and stared at the moon

There was a long pause

-Guess there's two things stopping me…- she wiped her tears

-I feel more like Obitos lover than potential wife and I'm not able to say no….if other guys hit on me-

Tears filled up Rins eyes. –I'm sorry Obito, I still think you can find another girl who can make you happier than I can and I have a small crush on Kakashi…not huge but…it does get in the way of me deciding completely for you.-

"I'm such a loser." Rin finally said as she laid back down on the grass with her hands over her eyes, crying.

"loser what are you doing?" said a voice that Rin didn't recognize. Rin peeked thru her fingers, startled. It was a teenage boy, with white skin and black hair. He was peering at her curiously.

"!" she gasped. "Who are you?" She held tightly onto charmander afraid.

"Sasuke what's wrong?." Said another person

Rin turned toward the direction of the voice. "!" It was like a bigger version of the teenage boy.

"Nii san I found a stray cat crying here." Said the teenage boy as he pointed at Rin. Rin quickly tried to wipe her tears away, trying to maintain her pride.

"A stray cat?" Asked the taller figure as he approached Rin closer

Rin held onto charmander tightly, she wasn't used to meeting strangers without Obito. She tried to back away as much as she could.

"Sasuke I think you're scaring her away. Miss are you alright?" he asked

The teenage boy stared at her. "Oi loser he is talking to yo-"

"Who are you guys? What are you doing here?" asked Rin alarmed

The older one smiled and said "I'm Itachi and that's my younger brother Sasuke. We were taking a walk under the moonlight."

"Ah." Rin nodded, trying not to make eye contact.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself loser?" asked Sasuke

-Sasukes scary.- thought Rin –I'm so glad it's dark and they can't see my face expression clearly.-

"My name is Rin." She meekly answered.

"Sasuke we should get going. Miss Rin it was a pleasure meeting you." Itachi started walking away

Sasuke started walking away but then stopped and turned

"Bye kitty, don't go crying outside where you might get attacked." He smirked and left.

Rin stood stunned.

-What just happened…who were they really?- she wondered.

A nearby bush started rustling. Rin nervously backed away from it.

-What if it's a ghost?! Or some other ninja who wants to kidnap me!?- Rin grabbed charmander and ran to the house. She quickly entered and locked the door.

-Waaaaah scary- thought Rin, she ran and sneaked into the bed with Obito. Obito stirred and woke up slightly. "Rin?"

Rin cuddled close to him, shaking. "Obito I'm scared." She buried her face in his chest.

Obito wrapped his arms Rin.

"It's ok Rin, I'll protect you."


	12. Chapter 12 Morning

**Haven't been inspired to write. Think I saw a new review that motivated me to try and write and you'll probably be seeing me posting more obirin stories. Different kinds but all romance.**

"Mmm." Obito groaned as he woke up at the sight of the sun. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the sunlight and peered to look at Rin. He just stared at her and snuggled close.

-She looks very nice in the sunlight. Her brown hair and…- Obito realized the light hitting on Rins face would wake her so he moved his arm to block the sunlight. Rin felt so warm and comfortable. Obito stared at Rin hugging her closer.

-….I can't help myself…- thought Obito as he started kissing Rin gently on the lips over and over.

"Mmmf…" Rin jerked slightly. Obito stopped.

-Did I wake her?- he wondered, he paused and then started kissing her again a bit more rougher. Rin woke up slightly.

…good…- she thought unconsciously, loving being kissed

Obito put his hand on Rins cheek and pulled her closer, kissing her deeper. Rin started kissing him back.

"Mmmm." She quietly said as he tongued her. Rin opened her eyes slightly and bit Obitos lips gently.

-Oh she's waking.- thought Obito as he saw Rin's sleepy eyes. He then started tonguing her, Rin couldn't help but tongue back panting slightly.

She then blinked rapidly, waking up. She looked at Obito who was still kissing and tonguing her, Obito stared back. Rin startled, blushed and pushed Obito away. She accidently pushed too hard and Obito fell off the bed.

Rin peered off the bed and stared at Obito, who had fallen off. Obito scratched his head slightly hurt. It wasn't unusual of Rin to push him off.

"I'm sorry my love! You startled me!" she hid behind a pillow blushing and muttered something about "shouldn't be doing that in the mornings."

Obito put his hand on her chin and gave her a deep kiss.

"Your morning kiss." He said

Rin stared at Obito and blushed. She hid her face behind a pillow embarrassed.

"My love…" she said quietly embarrassed

"I love you." Obito said as he kissed her more.

Obito then picked up Rin and carried her bridal style.

"W-wait Obito! We have to fix the bed." Said Rin as he hesitantly let her down and she started putting the blankets in order. "Rin I wanna help." Said Obito

Rin glanced at him and shook her head. "No way." She felt useless if she let Obito do everything for her but was very happy that he offered and cared. She smiled brightly at him, "There all done."

Obito blushed slightly and looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go have breakfast Rin." He smiled and picked her up again.

"I can walk Obito!" Rin said kicking her legs slightly. Obito started walking toward the kitchen. "My throat kind of hurts." Obito remarked

Rin put her hands on his cheeks and stared at him worriedly. "I told you not to use so many ice cubes my love!"

Obito smiled, happy that Rin was worried about him. Rin noticed.

-He isn't just doing it to get my attention is he?- she wondered –Well two can play at that game Obito.-

"Since your throat hurts Obito I guess I can't feed you anymore."

"!" Obito was shocked. "No Rin! My throat is good enough to be able to eat."

Rin smiled amused as Obito panicked. "Hai hai." Rin put her forehead on his and smiled. "Let's go make breakfast."


	13. Chapter 13 Breakfast

**Looong sleepy. Lol so the reason I tried to post fast was because obitos butt asked me too ahahahahahaahhaaha check it out**

**Obito's Booty 8/16/13 . chapter 11 **

**Can you write more please !**

**Ahahahaahha so I call my friend Obito and when I saw the review I messaged him and said. "Hey Obito your butt just asked me to write more."**

**He looked at his butt and looked at me questioningly.**

**I'm all like "Your butt is very nice, it's polite." Ahahahaahah XD but omfg that review made my day. Enjoy story.**

Rin was in the kitchen cooking pancakes when Obito suddenly hugged her from behind and bit her neck gently, leaving a hickey. Rin blushed and tried to concentrate on cooking. Obito held her tighter from the waist and started biting her ear.

"Umm Obito?" Rin said unsure as she flipped the last pancake

"Mmm?" said Obito

Rin put the last pancake on the plate and turned to look at Obito. "Breakfast is ready. Does your throat still hurt my love?" She asked as she took off her apron and carried the plate of pancakes in one hand and the plate of hash browns and bacon on the other. Obito picked up Rin carrying her bridal style; Rin struggled to maintain the balance of the plates. She leaned unsure to one side and then the other, until she finally managed to find the balance.

As they arrived to the table, Obito gently sat Rin in her chair as she placed the food on the table.

The table was a neat brown wooden table with some flowers placed in the middle to help brighten up the room. There were cute sunflowers mixed with redish roses in the flower vase.

"Itadakimasu." Said Rin quietly as she helped herself to some pancakes, bacon and hash brown.

Obito stared at her.

-Is she going to feed me?- Obito wondered as his heart started beating a bit faster.

Rin broke off a piece of her hash brown and fed it to Obito. She felt used to feeding Obito now but occasionally felt embarrassed. Sometimes Obito even asked that she feed him from her mouth like if it were a pocky game, which she would never do.

"Obito." Rin smiled as she fed him. "Today is laundry day."

Obito quietly ate his food and smiled as well. "So we'll be doing laundry until the afternoon when we have to go meet up with Bakakashi and his brats?" asked Obito as he ate a piece of bacon

Obito actually enjoyed doing the laundry with Rin. Well more like he enjoyed doing everything with Rin but laundry day was a fun day. After all Obito now had a proper excuse to hold and touch Rins panties and bra.

Rin nodded and corrected him "Kakashi."

"Bakakashi." Replied Obito

"…."

"….."

Obito and Rin stared at each other during the silence.

"No more feeding Obito then." Rin said finally as she ate her breakfast. "Kakashi has students to look cool for and calling him Bakakashi is going to ruin his image."

"!?" Obito struggled for a second, deciding whether it was worth it to say Kakashis name right and be hand fed by Rin or be stubborn and keep saying it that way and not getting handfed by Rin. He never liked Kakashi and Rin was admiring Kakashis coolness. He pouted.

"…Do you think he is cool?" He quietly said

Rin peered at Obito. He seemed sort of jealous and disappointed. Rin felt her heart flutter staring at Obito.

"Of course n-not. "

They ate quietly for awhile, Rin felt a bit shy so she said nothing as she fed Obito. Obito seemed cheered up that she was hand feeding him.

-I hope it's gonna be a fun laundry day.- thought Rin mindlessly as she put her fork in her mouth, eating the pancake.


	14. Chapter 14 The Wash

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!**

**Heeeeeeeeey –waves- it's a me Mario…. Jk its me the creator of this fanfic. Soooooo the warning is…..that this chapter is dirty, filthy unclean. Lol XD I don't use the d word much or c or b. sorry I haven't updated I was on a trip so yup. Ennnnjoy –winks- I like reviews XD they let me know if ur done reading the chapter and want more…..moar ahahaha ok ok knock urself out and read**

Rin sneaked past Obito and carried the laundry basket to the washer. Obito was in the house, in the restroom or doing something. She quickly put the laundry in, neatly arranged and put in the soap and everything. She felt a presence and looked over her shoulder.

"!?"

Her eyes widened in surprised as hands grabbed her. She was grabbed by the waist and forced to sit on the washer.

"Tch you caught me!" Rin said as she tried to get off the washer.

"Sneaking and doing the laundry without me, naughty."

Obitos mouth slipped under Rins skirt and gently pulled her panties down to her knees. His hands were still holding her firmly in place.

"Rin." Said Obito in a seductive tone. "I said I'd help." He rubbed his face in her pussy.

"!"

Obito then was surprised to find himself slightly covered in Rins cum.

He glanced up at Rin as he tried to lick off some of the cum on him.

-That excited her?- he wondered –She's never cum that way before.- He felt his cheeks get slightly red as his manhood hardened.

Rin was as bright red and covering her face with her hands still startled.

-He's never done that before. Why would he do that?! It startled me.- Rins heart was racing fast. She'd never ever admit that she loved it when he did that. It was waaaaaay too crazy and embarrassing. It startled her so much and her body loved it, that she came. –I can't believe I came on Obitos face.- Rin thought embarrassed. –Like I lowered all of my guard, startled by what he did..- Rin peeked at Obito wondering what he thought of what had happened. Obito was staring at her.

-He's blushing slightly- Rin noticed, still embarrassed

"…"

"…."

-Make a run for it while his grip is loose.- Thought Rin quickly as she met his eyes. She quickly pushed him off and made a run for it back into the room.

Obito caught her in no time and carried her to the bedroom.

-I should probably study escaping jutsus more.- thought Rin as she buried her face in Obitos chest so he wouldn't see her expression. She felt embarrassed.

"Umm my love?" whispered Rin

"?" Obito stared at Rin as he gently laid on her on bed. He got on top of her and was slowly stripping her. She was looking away blushing. He gently slipped his hand under her panties. Rin felt herself grow hot wherever he touched her. She weakly reached for a pillow and shoved it in Obitos face, trying as a last resort to stop him. "Ah" she panted seductively "O-obito don't."

Obito kept feeling around under Rins panties. He gently stuck a finger in. "Ah!" gasped Rin surprised. Obitos other hand was gently kneading at Rins breast, gingerly rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Rin was panting quietly, feeling great pleasure in being touched. "M-my love, please s-stop."

Obito leaned down and licked Rins thigh, gently making a hickey on her thigh. He didn't say anything but kept touching. He stuck another finger in her. Rin shivered with pleasure. Obito then turned his attention onto her breasts. He placed his head between the breasts and gently coaxed one into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the nipple, erected from excitement. He kept teasing the tip with his tongue. All Rin could do was moan, pant and shiver from excitement. She grew wet and wetter as Obito continued to tease her. Obito gently but firmly fingered.

"O-obito please.."

Obito glanced at Rin. She was red and was wearing a seductive expression. He felt his manhood harden more from excitement. He let go and put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. "Rin I love you." Rin kissed back but was distracted as Obitos manhood was poking at her, dying to get in. She felt it smoothly rub across her panties. Rin kissed back Obito passionately. "In" she panted seductively "Please.."

Obito understood immediately. He took off all his clothes and thrust it into her. Rin let out a pleased moan. Obito kept thrusting into her deeper and deeper, with the sound of their flesh touching into each other. He played with her breasts as he thrust more and more passionately. Rin couldn't stop moaning with pleasure. She felt every thrust connect them more and more. She felt such a pleasure from being Obitos woman. How it filled her with every thrust. She grabbed Obitos shoulders wanting more.

Finally at the climax, Obito came in her. They both were panting. Obito laid next to her and held her close. Rin rubbed her cheek affectionately against his. He gently cupped her breast with one hand and kept teasing the tip. Rin looked away, they already did it like 3 times today. She snuggled close, feeling protected and comforted by Obitos presence. Obito was napping. Rin smiled.

-Guess a short nap won't matter.- She yawned –We'll fold and put away the clothes when we wake up.- she pulled the sheet to cover herself. –And shower.-


	15. Chapter 15 Time together

**No idea where this is going but yeah. Sorry I have college. Read the review sure that'll happen eventuallee. Note also o.o I have other fanfictions to write too ya know.**

Rin yawned and stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes.

"My love." She cuddled close to Obito and rubbed her cheek against his. "Up, get up."

Obito also woke up and stretched his arms as he yawned "Rin are you telling me to get hard?" he teased as he glanced at her.

Rin blushed and covered herself with the sheest and turned away. "No! Of course not."

Obito slipped his hand under the sheets and gently squeezed Rins pussy. Rin turned red and shoved a pillow in Obitos face.

"Don't do that!"

Obito smiled and laughed. "Hai hai." He pulled her close, hugged her from behind and bit her ear. "I love you."

Rin put her hands over Obitos. "I love you too."

They looked at each other.

"….."

"…."

"Lets go shower." Rin finally said, feeling embarrassed because of the lovey dovey atmosphere.

He picked her up and they showered quickly, though Obito wouldn't let Rin wash herself. He touched ad cleaned her thoroughly. It also took Rin awhile to convince Obito to let her put on her clothes.

"My love we still have to fold the clothes." She reminded Obito as she dried his hair with a towel.

"I'll help." Obito replied already trying to remember which of Rins panties were dried.

"You're not allowed to hold my panties longer than 30 seconds." Said Rin as she put the towel away. Obito pouted.

"But what if I want to smoothly fold them? My love that takes time." Obito protested.

"If that's a problem then I'll fold them." Said Rin as she stepped out of the restroom and headed toward the dryer.

Obito used his ninja speed to get to the dryer first and quickly got all of the laundry and dashed to the room and locked himself in it.

"I'll fold all of the clothes." He called out from the room. "I'll fold the clothes."

Rin folded her hands.

-1 I can kick the door open or 2 I can use jealousy to my advantage- thought Rin

"Well okay Obito, I'll just go meet up with Kakashi then since you want to fold all the laundry by yourself." She said as she emphasized the word Kakashi. "You can catch up when you're done. I'll just wait there for you, all alone with Kakashi."

Pwik Pwik. Obito felt irritated with the mention of bakakashi and he didn't like the idea of Rin telling bakakashi that Obito chose to stay home to do laundry because he would know it was because he wanted Rins panties. He slammed opened the door.

"Rin Uchiha!" he called.

Rin was startled and looked at him. "It's Nohara." She remarked

Obito cornered her against the wall, blocking her escape with his body. Rin blushed and tried to stay as close to the wall as she could.

"Nani?" Rin quietly asked.

Obito leaned and started gently biting Rins neck. "You're my wife. Mine Mine." He made a hickie on her neck.

"B but…" Rin blushed and turned away. "So I'll fold the clothes?"

Obito lifted Rin bridal style. "I'll help and I won't touch your washed panties." He said as he emphasized washed.

"Fine lets hurry." Said Rin still blushing.

They quickly folded the clothes and put them away and took a short break since they still had a little bit of time.

Rin ate a piece of string cheese and fed Obito.

"Nom nom." Said Obito as he happily ate.

Rin smiled. She felt it was silly how Obito automatically opened his mouth, whenever he saw Rin eating something, expecting her to feed him. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his as she fed him another piece of cheese.

"My love it's time to go with Kakash—"

"Bakakashi.." said Obito and he nodded. It was afternoon. "Lets go." He said as he held Rins hand and locked the door to their house. Rin smiled.

"Kay."


End file.
